epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JKGame/Miss Kobayashi vs Princess Ember: My Little Rap Battles Season 2
Hey there! Welcome back to a new installment of My Little Rap Battles! After some criticism regarding my last battle, I decided to take them to heart and put more time into this one than my last one. It may not seem like it, but I legitimately did take my time to read through this battle, iron out some grammar errors, work harder on finding actual rhymes, and polish each line until I was satisfied with them. Also, yeah, this did replace Vegeta vs Ember. But I still have a DBZ character planned, so look forward to that. (Hint: The character's gonna be part of the villains part of Season 2.) Fun fact: This is the very first true female vs female battle for My Little Rap Battles! Princess Luna vs Michael Myers did have Luna vs Artemis at one point in the battle, but it featured male rappers, too. With those out of the way, let's get started with this battle! "Main protagonist of the anime Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid, Miss Kobayashi, and now Dragon Lord and princess, Ember, battle each other in the battle of dragon vs one who has dealt with plenty of dragons. One being hotheaded and aggressive and the other usually being calm and collected. (Except when she's drunk.)" Beat: I have no idea what the original beat is called but this is the beat I'm using. Ignore the first part. Battle MY LITTLE RAP BATTLES!!! MISS KOBAYASHI!! VS! PRINCESS EMBER! BEGIN! 'Ember:' Hold on, I thought I was battling Vegeta! What happened? But I don’t care now. I’ll leave this human just like her chest: flattened! You’ll remember not to mess with Ember when I leave you dismembered! I’m the toughest of the dragon members so it's best that you surrender! You’re just an alcoholic wreck with a weird fetish for maids! Figured you didn’t have strong spines to face me. Your back’s already in pain! I’ll break through your dead-fish eyes, leave you feel all choky! Then roast your flesh like barbecue, make it taste Sweet and Smoky! 'Miss Kobayashi:' Huh, another dragon in my apartment? Yeah, I met a few. But I'm not scared. You’re hardly half the size of your dad and Tohru. Feasting on walls of another castle? You really have no sense of grace. You’re just another “tough princess defying her parents” cliché. You took part in the Gauntlet of Fire, and on your own, you failed And you would have perished if Spike didn’t arrive and save your scales. Can’t even tell the difference between Twilight and Starlight. You’re just not fit for combat. You couldn’t beat me in a bar fight. I’m on a Crunchy-roll like tempura on sushi; I’ll knock you down a peg. Spitting rhymes even colder than your nest of unhatched eggs. Your bars sure stink, but I’m sure it’s not because of the molt effect Should’ve left the rhyming to Garble, at least he’s shown to be adept at it 'Ember:' All your shots only Missed, Kobayashi! Not even Thorax is as soft as you! Guess you really don’t do friends either, since your only bud’s a mole-like otaku! Go ahead and bring in Tohru, Kanna, and Elma! They’re barely a Triple Threat! I’m not just some “little princess” that can’t handle a trio of boulderheads! As if ponies didn’t already make dragons all about friendship and no longer assertive You said, “Hold my beer,” and made them more annoying and submissive! Yelling, “Take your d*mn clothes off!” to Bowsette like some perverted boss. Yeesh! Your love life? Tohru’s tail is the closest thing you’ll ever get to having meat! 'Miss Kobayashi:' Ever since your father stepped down, you failed to carry his Torch. You may be immune to fire, but my burns can still leave you scorched. I’m the Seven Seas to your little lava pool. You’re being too brash-y. You’ll be crashing harder than Dashie if you keep dissing Kobayashi. Immediately jumping into fights, you sure have quite the attitude. Not even some Spiked Valentine’s Day chocolates could get others to love you. I’ve been learning How to Train My Dragons, but you’re the one here making Hiccups. Bronies seem to ignore the rule “Don’t lewd the dragon”. Now that’s messed up. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!!! MY LITTLE- (The logo is set on fire.) AAAH!!! AAAH!!! -RAP BATTLES!!! Poll Who won? Miss Kobayashi Princess Ember Hints for the next battle Breakfast.jpg School.jpg Category:Blog posts